Films based on Wonder Woman
Taiyou no Senshi Red Flora Japanese Title: 太陽の戦士 レッド・フローラ English Title: Sun Soldier Red Flora Airdate: April 11, 2008 Red Flora is a super-heroine active in the United States. It usually lives as secret investigator Linda Crosby of ICPO， and it fights against a crime of the world day and night. The report ”The treasure of the island was stolen” entered the origin in red Flore from the island Sunrise island where it born and grew up one day. Linda who knows that the criminal and the doctor cloud field in which it deprived of the treasure ”Amazones heart” are in Japan : to the have a day off and the visit to Japan. Matter Japan combination investigation advance senior investigator Steve rely on come Red Flora Steve combination unite fiery spirit Japanese investigator Hashimoto missing become thing hear. However， Steve is brainwashed with the hand of the doctor cloud field， and has become combat man and a Mr. blizzard that installs a reinforced suit. Both and Red Flora where an intense fight is unfolded hesitate in the attack by all means. Endure attack small Balkan blitz freeze gas free deprive Red Flora doctor cloud field freezer..drag in Frozen gas that not is in red Flore not good at the cold pardon and pours down. Can she really return consciousness Steve? And， does the Amazones heart? Hyper Woman Japanese Title: ハイパーウーマン Airdate: December 12, 2008 Hyper Woman comes from the space to protect the earth. One day she sees a doctor who is the authority in biology attacked by the fighters of Black Hole. She knocks down the fighters but the doctor is taken away. She also knocks down a monster. Hyper Woman challengs to fight against Black Hole to save the doctor， but the deadly sanction of the organization awaits her. In addition， Killer Depth attacks her. Would she be able to overcome this danger and save the earth? Super Justy 3 Japanese Title: スーパージャスティー 3 Airdate: June 11, 2010 Chris Rutt， a high school student， who has stayed in Japan from the United States， wakes up to her special abilities when a monster attacks and strangles her. Superheroines， Power Angel and Wonder Jaenne， happen to walk by the scene and ask her to join their team called Super Justy. Chris， with the strong sense of justice， calls herself Super Athena and starts getting rid of bad guys. But an evil terrorist appears out of nowhere and threatens them! The killer cyborg tries to steal their special abilities， gives them hard times. The cold-blood monster enjoys their agony and scream， stomps them， beats them up， strangles them and finally gives domination attack to their white， gorgeous bodies. However the cyborg’s attack is only the begining of their suffering. A man named Ebeast， 6’3 tall， with the same special capabilities entraps the three superheroines into the hell! The American heroines’s scream continue echoing endlessly in Japan! How is the three girls’s fate going to be? Glamorous Lady Japanese Title: グラマラスレディ Airdate: December 12, 2014 Princess Grace of the Amazonian Kingdom works as a special investigator in Japan while she fights as Glamorous Lady. One day， Mirei is defeated by a woman when she was chasing after a villain. When she wakes up， she receives a call that her partner was kidnapped. Mirei does what she is told in order to save her partner and transforms to save him. Three fighters (Scrald， Velude， and Ulrad) appear before her and confesses the truth about the Amazonian Kingdom. They tell her that they are the Dark Amazonians， how Queen Amazonia tried to kill them， and how they destroyed the Amazonian Kingdom. Although Glamorous Lady is angry， she knows the best decision is to save Toba before getting into a battle. She takes Toba and escapes from the building. But she gets tricked by Toba and falls unconscious. While Glamorous Lady is getting tortured， she finds out how Scrald is getting tricked. Scrald releases the heroine and starts the final battle to see who the true Queen of Amazonia is. After the long battle， Glamorous Lady is exhausted but Velude and Ulrad were waiting for this moment… Glamorous Angel Japanese Title: グラマラスエンジェル Airdate: January 08, 2016 Serena works in Japan as SP for training to be a leader of the guards at Amazonian Kingdom. When accident is happened， she transforms into Glamourous Angel to battle with evils. When she guards Mio， queen of Grandine Kingdom as SP， monster Zeon and his subordinates appear. Serena notices that Zeon’s target is not Mio but myself. So， Serena let Mio leave and transforms into Glamourous Angel to fight with monsters. However， Zeon takes Mio as a hostage. Serena is also captured by Zeon. She is demanded the location of Amazonian Kingdom but she is endure their torture. At the moment， Mio appears in front of Serena as her real character evil witch. Moreover， Giant female soldier Glamourous Titan who has banished from Amazonian Kingdom appears as a third tormentor before Serena. Is Glamourous Angel able to get out of crisis and fights back to them? Glamorous Athena Japanese Title: グラマラス・アテナ Airdate: December 09, 2016 Glamorous Athena is a female fighter of Legend Pia. She came to this world to look for her missing father. Meanwhile， a detective Nandaimon visits the factory where Athena works in， to investigate a business person Kengo Toshogu who are missing. He is suddenly attacked by a monster and Glamorous Athena narrowly defeat the monster. After then， the monster change into Kengo Toshogu. Athena cooperates with Nandaimon to investigate the case. When she is relaxing in his office， she is suddenly attacked by a monster Mathbis. She chases the monster but then a detector， which is for searching her father， reacts Mathbis. Athena notices the monster Mathbis used to her father. She finally loses her consciousness with Mathbis’ attack and is hardly tortured at the base of evil mad scientist Dr. Catastrophe and is put medicine all over her body for neutralizing Legend Pia’s power. Nandaimon fires her body with a flamethrower to detoxification. However in fact， she knows the true color of Dr. Catastrophe is her missing father Devious. Devious has planned to punish Athena because he jealous her excellence. Devious tries to start Athena’s execution with increasing his power with developed new medicine… Kurenai no Megami Wonder Freya Japanese Title: 紅の女神ワンダーフレイヤ English Title: The Crimson Goddess Wonder Freya Airdate: August 11, 2017 A Witch of Black Swan attacks female attendant Rin to sacrifice her to resurrection of the Queen of Darkness. Maya Mikami rescues Rin. Maya’s another face is the Crimson Goddess Wonder Freya. Maya decides to protect Rin to stop the plot of Witch of Black Swan. Maya transforms into Wonder Freya and beats the monster， a subordinate of the Witch of Black Swan. However Witch of Black Swan knows that Wonder Freya is the princess of Amazoness island, so she tries to be sacrifice Wander Freya instead of Rin. The Witch captures Rin in her unguarded moment. She also captures Wonder Freya by taking advantage of Rin. The Witch violently tortures Wonder Freya and stabs throwing star into Wonder Freya’s chest to dedicate her to the Queen of Darkness. The Witch tries to penetrate Wonder Freya’s heart. Wonder Freya screams and suffers in great pain. Is she able to escape from the crisis and beat the Witch of Black Swan!?　 Category:Wonder Woman Page